Twitch
by LadydemonLyn
Summary: Naruto is the only one who can get Sasuke to react. SasuNaru


A/N: YEAH! 6th story! -Happy dance- I'm glad people reviewed my stories!

**Summary: Yes, Naruto Uzumaki is the only one who can get Uchiha Sasuke to react in the slightest after the whole Orochimaru deal. SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto... that's why I create my own stories and put them here!**

_**Lyn:**_** -Ninjas in-**

_**Sasuke:**_** What the-**

_**Lyn: **_**BAM! Conversation edited.**

_**Naruto:**_** What, why?**

_**Lyn:**_** Because I said so!**

_**Sasuke:**_** You really can't think of a better reason to-**

_**Lyn:**_** ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**-Twitch-**

When Sasuke came back after betraying Konaha everyone was already waiting to accept him back into their arms. But the only person he wanted to forgive him was Naruto. Of course he did.

But over time people noticed that Sasuke didn't come back the same, at least not entirely. It seemed like all emotions evaded him and that he lost his voice. Though being quiet, not laughing or smiling was nothing new, now he never uttered a word nor did he even glare at anyone. He was always indifferent about everything. He was just like a brick wall: Quiet and without emotions. Then again a brick wall can't speak and can't have emotions. But Sasuke can. Though for some reason he stopped having them and speaking.

That is unless you see him with Naruto.

With Naruto, Sasuke will talk. Sometimes he will even go into a conversation for five minutes using full sentences! Only Naruto can make Sasuke talk like that.

He also smiles around Naruto. Of course never in public so only Naruto sees it. But even if it's just a small smile or even a smirk it's still there. Yup, only Naruto can get him to smile.

Though Naruto hasn't really been able to get Sasuke to laugh out right, he _has_ gotten him to chuckle. Because only Naruto can make Sasuke somewhat laugh.

Most importantly he has gotten Sasuke to love, for he loves Naruto a lot. He'd never say that out loud, at least not now. But for now that was okay. He didn't need to rush in this. Besides, Naruto wouldn't rush him. He'd wait... wait until Sasuke was can love at least on the inside. And only Naruto can make him do that.

Naruto can also piss off Sasuke. To the point of him running away from a pissed off Sasuke who is throwing anything he can at him. He can make Sasuke glare so forcefully that everyone within a two mile radius cowers in fear... except Naruto since he is used to a glaring Sasuke. No one else is though.

But mostly Naruto can get Sasuke to... twitch. Twitch in annoyance. Twitch in anger. Twitch, Twitch, Twitch.

Like now for instance:

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee I want rrrrrrrraaaammmmeennn."

Sasuke's eyes twitched as he kept walking, ignoring the whining blonde that latched himself on his arm.

"Sasukeeeee don't ignore me!"

-Twitch Twitch-

"Sasuke I want Ramen. Get me raaaammmeeennn!"

-Twitch, Twitch, Twitch-

"No...Ramen isn't good for you, Naruto."

Naruto glared at Sasuke before climbing up on a table and looking at Sasuke who turned towards him.

"Oh look at me! I'm Sasuke the health freak." Naruto taunted sticking his tongue out.

-Twitch-

Sasuke walked over to the table so he was in front of Naruto though not at eye level since he was still standing on the table.

"Naruto..." Sasuke warned as he glared up at Naruto. Naruto then turned around so his back was to Sasuke. He then wiggled his butt directly in front of Sasuke while in a mocking voice said, "Look, I'm Sasuke and I won't eat Ramen because I'm afraid my butt will get big!"

-Twitch-

Sasuke felt himself twitch, but it wasn't from his eye. He was looking at Naruto wiggle his butt when he felt himself twitch again but it still wasn't his eye. Sasuke looked down at his pants then back up to Naruto's butt that was still being wiggled in front of his face.

Yup, only Naruto could get Sasuke to twitch like _that_.

* * *

_**Lyn:**_** -Ninjas in- Complete!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Okay, seriously why do you keep-**

_**Lyn:**_** Sequel is also up!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Stop interrupting me! I'm trying to-**

_**Lyn:**_** Ja ne!**

**-Owari-**


End file.
